Forum:Name
Okay, from Forum:Logo : : ...the Memory Delta thing... I guess that's a whole other discussion. lol I remember there was a discussion about renaming the wiki a long time ago, but I couldn't find it. --Hawku 08:48, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :: I like the Memory Delta one :P --Luke80 09:29, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::: ...maybe to avoid more confusion between us and Alpha/Beta, and to identify our purpose, how 'bout '''Memory Fandom'? --TimPendragon 18:04, 13 January 2007 (UTC)'' :::: I'm confused, why Delta? Isn't Gamma the next letter?--Tim Thomason 19:11, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Well, this brings up the question of whether we want to keep the name "Expanded Universe," which has led to some confusion in the past. In ''Star Wars terms, EU refers to the novels, games and other "official" stuff, which has confused some folks on Memories Alpha and Beta as to our function. "Expanded Universe" doesn't necessarily say "Fandom" to most people, myself included. --TimPendragon 23:22, 13 January 2007 (UTC)'' ::::: Cool, that makes sense. The only thing is, Memory Delta or Gamma do nothing re: "Fandom" either, so... it might be a discussion we all need to have to come up with a name that encompasses what we're doing here. -- usscantabrian 23:26, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::: I was talking to someone on the MA chatroom about this site, and they confused STEU with Memory Beta, so it is a genuine misconception. Something that says "fandom" or "fan" in some way would be a better way to show our main focus, in my opinion.--Tim Thomason 23:30, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Yep, I agree with you, Tim Thomason. "Fandom" (or something similar) needs to be in the title to make it clear. Memory Alpha and Memory Beta even don't make sense to me too much but... I'm a bit dense at times LOL. What about "Star Trek: Fandom Universe"? On the other side of things, Fandom can imply people who are just fans of the show and not actually contributing fan fiction (or whatever they contribute) to the universe... -- usscantabrian 23:32, 13 January 2007 (UTC) So that's what we have so far on this issue, I also can't find the mythical conversation about renaming this wiki, so we might as well have one here, separate from our Logo debate.--Tim Thomason 23:38, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Skip the rest of the alphabet -- go straight to Memory Omega -- since there really isn't any other Star Trek that would fill a fourth wikia. Alpha is canon, Beta is published noncanon and we are the Omega --- everything else beyond all the way to the end. :) -- Captain M.K.B. 03:59, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::Eh, on further reflection, I'd rather stay away from any more "Memory" names. I know I suggested Memory Fandom, but the MF acronym might be taken the wrong way. Same thing with Star Trek: Fandom Universe. ST:FU is just wrong, on so many levels. But "Fandom" should be in the title. The Star Trek Fandom Database, maybe? --TimPendragon 04:22, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... how about the "Fandom Realities And Continuities Khanate." Anyways, Database is a better word than Universe, as you of all people should no that we seem to be documenting multiple universi.--Tim Thomason 04:51, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Awesome work Hawku! (on the logos) Yeah, those are sweet. But, I'm attached to EU myself, even if it doesn't make a lot of sense to others. Kinda iffy on the "fandom" references, but how about Star Trek: Fandomverse? I DON'T want to see another "Memory (anything)"; why let them define our name? (Luke, I hope you're paying attn. to this; you'll need to go into LocalSettings.) 07:55, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks everyone. :-P I created that old logo, and always meant to attempt something better. I created this one by paying attention to elements off the Memory Beta and Alpha logo's, while maintaining some originality. As for the name thing, I guess I should state my opinions. I'm sort of for the "Memory" titles, and don't think having it different should dictate our independence or difference. That can prooved through the wiki itself. Also, Memory Alpha and Beta don't exactly describe what their wiki's are about either through their titles and logos. And when you do finally know what each wiki is, you know they're different because the titles are so black and white-- easily discernable; which is how Memory Delta/Gamma/or Omega would come across. Another thing is, I think having it Memory 'something' would make our wiki seem like on the same level as the other two; like it would sort of up the sense of quality. I find the word "fan" kind of corny (not that I don't think it shouldn't be an option, nor that I wouldn't vote for it); it just seems sort of ameteurish to me. I even still like "Expanded Universe". Memory 'something' sounds big. Though it's probably hard to admit, we do sort of model our wiki after the other two (and at the same time maintain our own originality). Expanded Universe has come a pretty long way from what it used to be; and it's good that all three have similar formats because all three are Trek wiki's. You don't need to differentiate or seperate yourself from the other two like they shouldn't exist. It's not like they're bad wiki's that we can't associate ourselves with. I find the Memory titles more thematic rather than comforming. :-D Either way, I'll be cool with whatever we pick in the end. And if you want me to try different titles on the logo, just let me know. :-P --Hawku 12:47, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::All very good suggestions. Yes there was discussion some months ago about renaming but I can't remember where that discussion took place either. ST:FU - ouch never thought of that. funny but wrong. Maybe we should start a brain storming session on a new name? -- Sneg Admin•Talk 14:00, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Found the old conversation - Star Trek Expanded Universe Database:Community Portal/Archive 1 -- Sneg Admin•Talk 14:09, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :Hawku: Good points. I admit I didn't look at it quite like that. That said... I agree. Maybe we should resist anything with 'fan' in it. Good call, Sneg, on FU, LOL! Almost makes me want to say "Let's use that!" :) But seriously: While I still like Expanded Universe, if we HAD to go with Memory Whatever, I'd probably vote for Mike's Memory Omega. Got a solid consonantal sound to it. Unless someone can come up with something better. (Incidentally, who came up with EU in the first place?) 17:35, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::Luke, I would assume...? --TimPendragon 18:45, 14 January 2007 (UTC) just commenting I believe that Probability axis is a better term than universe as we are talking about multiple renditions of the same universe there fore a better name might be Star Trek Probability Observatory--(unsigned by User:Sandeen) :I thought we were trying to come up with a name that would ''avoid confusion... ;-) : Okay, some people don't want "Memory" (I'm ambivalant about that), and some people don't want "Fandom" (I do, but it's not a sticking point)... Hmmm... What about including IDIC? Memory IDIC or The IDIC Database or something like that? --TimPendragon 02:07, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Or maybe "Star Trek: Alternate Realities" or "Star Trek: Multiple Realities" or "Star Trek: Other Realities"? That gets past "Fan" and "Memory". Not everyone knows what "IDIC" means though. I was going to suggest something with stories but that isn't always true. I've just started back at work (end of Summer Holiday here) today so I'll give it some thought when I have a few free moments... (maybe not likely in the next two weeks... new students starting!!!) -- usscantabrian 06:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Okay, here's what we got so far (including ones from the Community Portal archive). Strikeouts are users who later stated they didn't approve of their proposed name. ;Star Trek: Expanded Universe :# Capthunter :# Sneg ;Memory Omega :# MJBurrage :# Captainmike :# Renegade54 :# Tim Thomason (It's not that bad.--Tim Thomason 00:42, 14 February 2007 (UTC)) :# Kevin W. :# The NCC Factor :# Logan MacLeod ;Star Trek IDIC Wikia :# MJBurrage ;Star Trek Fan Wiki :# Sneg :# MJBurrage ;Memory Delta :# Hawku :# Luke80 ;Memory Fandom :# User:TimPendragon ;Star Trek: Fandom Universe :# Usscantabrian ;The Star Trek Fandom Database :# TimPendragon ;Fandom Realities And Continuities Khanate :# Tim Thomason ;Star Trek: Fandomverse :# Sasoriza ;Star Trek Probability Observatory :# Sandeen ;Memory IDIC :# TimPendragon ;The IDIC Database :# TimPendragon ;Star Trek: Alternate Realities :# Usscantabrian ;Star Trek: Multiple Realities :# Usscantabrian ;Star Trek: Other Realities :# Usscantabrian That's 16 name proposals with "most" (2 each) supporting (no votes were taken, just hunches by me) either "Star Trek Fan Wiki" (taken from the archive) or "Memory Delta." I guess we're all creative stubborn people, who just have to be the one to make the new name name for the wiki. This really doesn't help much at all, sorry.--Tim Thomason 06:20, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Current Standings: 16 proposals with most (4) for "Memory Omega."--Tim Thomason 01:05, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Hey I'd just like to add I was just throwing names out there to help the creative process. Sometimes when someone says to me a certain group of words, I can play on that and expand on that, and that spurs that other person on, etc. I don't mind what it's called! :) I just think it needs to reflect a more accurate name, that's all. --usscantabrian 06:43, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::Genghis Khan fan, Tim T.? Or BSG? :) ::On-topic: FWIW, I'm still fond of Expanded Universe. (And no, not because I spiffed Hawku's logo.) 07:28, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Here's my 2 cents, from an outsider: as much as I hate to admit it, I think "fan" has a negative connotation to many (most?) non-fans, i.e. the "Star Trek geek", or whatever. I'd rather see some permutation of the "Expanded Universe" theme than something with "fan" in it. As far as the "Memory xxxx" idea, I kinda like the symmetry (or continuity) of all 3 ST sites having a similar thematic naming convention... but I'm weird that way. :) If you went that route, I like the Memory Omega idea, for all the reasons previously mentioned as well as the fact that there wasn't a Memory Omega in canon. Memory Alpha, Memory Gamma and Memory Delta were mentioned in canon, and Memory Beta is implied in canon by the other three and mentioned explicitly in the novel "Memory Prime", tying it subtly into the "licensed products" orientation of MB. Since this is a wiki for ST fiction, it makes sense (to me) to use a fictional (as far as the Trek universe goes) station name such as Memory Omega. Plus you could work an omega into the logo, too. :) -- Renegade54 21:55, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :For what it's worth - I'd rather see us stay "STEU". Why? Because we're fan fiction and it makes us stand out from the other "canon" and "semi-canon" wikis. I would hate to have someone think we're all interconnected (even though to a degree we are). Just my quick thoughts. -- Sneg Admin•Talk 14:17, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::That's the point. All of the wikis are interconnected. We link to MAlpha and MBeta, MAlpha links to MBeta and MBeta links to MAlpha and us. All three wikis are intertwined and some level of connectivity on the name level would be nice. That's why I'm in favor of Memory Omega. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 17:49, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :::Agreed, I'm also in favour of Memory Omega. --The NCC Factor Talk 17:55, 14 February 2007 (UTC) I'm with Sneg. "Star Trek Expanded Universe" still sounds best to me. While I formerly though MOmega sounded okay, and made a sort of sense, the more I hear it in my mind the more fanboyish (read: geekville) it sounds. So we do interconnect to some degree... So what. It doesn't mean we have to change our name. Expanded Universe sounds more distinguished. (Maybe it's just because we're older, Sneg?) 17:58, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, we are geeks... at least to something like 99.9% of the rest of the world! ;) -- Renegade54 19:56, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Memory Delta just sounds cool. THERE, I said it. It doesn't matter that it's not in greek-letter consecutive order; it's just cool. That's my persuasive arguement. :-P I hope it holds up with people. lol --Hawku 22:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC)